1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laser level with a housing composed of two parts for storing the level in a protected manner. The laser level includes an instrument body and bubble levels provided in the instrument body for adjusting the instrument body. The level further includes a laser beam generator with a lens system, a fixed leg and two vertically adjustable legs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Small, easily manipulated laser levels have been commercially available for many years. They include essentially an instrument body, a laser beam generator with lens system, bubble levels for levelling the laser beam, a fixed leg which usually is in alignment with the laser beam, and at least two vertically adjustable legs by means of which the instrument body and, thus, the laser beam can be levelled.
These laser level instruments are usually sold in cases in which they are stored so as to be protected against damage and contamination and in which they can be transported.
Since the laser levels are frequently mounted on measuring stands, at least one stand thread is provided on the instrument body. Other types of instruments have two or three stand threads which are offset relative to each other by 90xc2x0. These stand threads not only increase the size of the instruments bodies, but they also apply a mechanical load which means that the instrument body must be of very sturdy construction. As a result, the laser level instrument becomes unnecessarily heavy and expensive. This is an unsatisfactory situation.
Therefore, it is the primary object of the present invention to provide a laser level and a housing suitable for storing the laser level in a protected manner which are of such a construction that the laser level can be of very small size without impairing its usefulness and functionality.
In accordance with the present invention, one of the two housing parts has receptacles for the legs, wherein the receptacles are integrally formed on the inner side of the bottom of the housing part. The other housing part has receptacles for the legs integrally formed in the outer side of the cover of the housing part. The other housing part also has at the inner side thereof at least one stand thread.
Because of the receptacles for the legs of the laser instrument integrally formed on the inner side of one housing part, the laser instrument is secured against displacement and damage during the transport thereof. However, the significant advantage of the present invention resides in the configuration of the other housing part. This other housing part has on its inner side a stand thread, so that the laser instrument itself no longer requires a stand thread. After the housing part has been screwed onto the stand, the laser instrument is placed with its legs into the appropriate receptacles in the form of recesses, so that the laser instrument is placed in a secure and stable manner and can be easily operated.
Consequently, the housing not only meets the conventional protective function, but the housing also partially carries out functions of the laser level itself. The legs and the receptacles are preferably constructed in such a way that a locked connection is produced. This means that the laser instrument is placed in an optimum secure manner on the housing part.
In accordance with an advantageous further development of the invention, the stand thread is in alignment with the receptacle for the fixed leg. This ensures that no harmful axial offset is produced during rotation of the housing part and the laser instrument.
In accordance with another further development of the invention, at least one of the housing parts has means, particularly in the form of eyes or slots, for attaching the housing part to a wall. It does not constitute a problem if the attachment to the wall is not exactly horizontal because the laser instrument placed on the housing part can be adjusted or levelled by means of its vertically adjustable legs and its bubble levels.
In accordance with an advantageous feature, one of the housing parts has receptacles, for example, for a prism, for replacement batteries and the like, integrally formed to the inner side of the housing part.
In accordance with a further development of the invention, the other housing part has supports, for example, for the prism, the replacement batteries, and the like, integrally formed to the inner side thereof.
It is understood that the two housing parts must be securely connected to each other during the transport thereof. Simultaneously, it must be possible to quickly separate the two parts. These two requirements are met in an optimum manner by providing resilient locking projections and corresponding locking grooves at the housing parts.
If a housing type is desired which is composed of a single piece, the two housing parts can be connected to each other in an articulated manner by means of hinges, particularly film-type hinges. Alternatively, it is also possible to provide an embodiment in which the two housing parts can be closed in the manner of drawers.
The two housing parts are preferably manufactured of plastics material. Of course, the material used must be as impact resistant as possible. This makes it possible to shape the housing in such a way that it provides an optimum protective function while requiring as little material as possible.
The various features of novelty which characterize the invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of the disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages, specific objects attained by its use, reference should be had to the drawing and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated and described preferred embodiments of the invention.